wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dawnlight
D A W N L I G H T Dawnlight once belonged to Dew and is now adopted by Essence. <3 . * ^ A P P E A R A N C E ^ * . Dawny is a golden-brown dragoness who has the unique ability to stand on two legs. Her underscales are a shining shade of brown, and pad-like patterns on her thighs and shins are the same color. The inside of her wings shares this shade as well. Her eyes are a gorgeous shade of sky blue, and her horns and spikes are a creamy color. She has black hands and feet, however her claws are a lighter gold-brown than her main body. Her tail is striped with gold and light brown, and parts of her body are marked with bright blue, similar to her eye color. . * ^ P E R S O N A L I T Y ^ * . let's do a complete revamp here * snobby gal * stuck up and thinks she deserves the best, self-centered * always speaks highly of herself and if anyone tries to put her down... oh boy better be careful * angry and impatient very easily, will snap at the tiniest things * however she forgets what she was mad about just as fast * refuses to acknowledge feelings and sees whoever she hurt as unimportant * more or less a villain * but also... not really? she can be polite and nice but she doesn't care to * unless that scenario benefits her, of course H I S T O R Y Dawny hatched one day in the middle of the SandWing desert, at the exact break of dawn. She was accompanied by her parents, Ridgespike and Driftwind. They named her Dawnlight due to the fact the light of the dawn reflects on her scales. However they were also confused by the fact Dawny didn’t hatch as a SandWing, despite both her parents being SandWings. Dawnlight grew up in a hidden palace (also known as the Sahara Palace). Throughout her young years, she was accompanied by her siblings. She had sisters Raybeam, Lightflicker and Shinestream, and brothers Sandbird and Cliffstone. All were SandWings, so they were usually teasing her about the fact she was different from all of them. And as this kept happening over the years, Dawnlight said she couldn’t take it anymore, and escaped at the age of six. Dawnlight lived by herself for four years; she knew how to fend herself and could catch her own food. She was sheltering in a widely-spread underground tunnel, that had been her home for four years. However, when she was exploring the deep parts of the tunnel she hadn’t visited yet, a blue crystal was hovering on a pedestal, in the middle of a huge, circular quartz hall. Dawnlight read the message beside the gem, and did as it said - she had to eat it. When she did she felt like she was becoming stronger; blue markings appeared all over her scales, representing her supreme new powers. Dawny tested these skills, and decided that she would show her siblings that she belonged. So she left her tunnel, travelled to the Sahara Palace, and returned to her family. They were all overjoyed about her return, and amazed by her power. Dawny was admired by her siblings. To this day, Dawnlight still lives with her family in the Sahara Palace. A B I L I T I E S text Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+